


Die Liebe seines Lebens

by ChrissyAlex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyAlex/pseuds/ChrissyAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie Snape zu einem Todesser wurde.<br/>Geschrieben für einen Wetbewerb und mit dem Zweiten Platz ausgezeichnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Liebe seines Lebens

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, diese Geschichte habe ich vor langer Zeit geschrieben. Severus war noch nie meine Stärke beim schreiben, dennoch finde ich er ist ein unglaublicher Charakter mit sovielen Facetten. Da ich gerade meinen Kinder die Bücher vorlese, schwelge ich Nostalgie.

 

 

Die Liebe seines Lebens

 

*************

 

Im Gedanken versunken blickte er aus dem Fenster, schaute dem Tanz der Schneeflocken zu, welche leise auf seine Fensterbank fielen. Er liebte diese Jahreszeit. Schon während er die Schule besuchte, hatte er die dunkle Jahreszeit den anderen vorgezogen. Langsam kroch trockene Kälte durch die Fensterritzen und er begann zu frösteln, doch auch das liebte er. Trotz allem entfachte er mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes Feuer im Kamin und beobachte einen Augenblick das Züngeln orangeroter Flammen, bis er sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zuwandte.

Ruhig blickte er auf den Umschlag, der vor ihm lag. Er hatte diesen Brief schon lange erwartet und nun, da er ihn in den Händen hielt, hatte er sich zuerst nicht getraut, ihn zu öffnen. Doch nach dem Lesen wurde ihm einiges klarer und er versuchte seine Zeit mit ihr nochmals Revue passieren zu lassen.

Abermals sah er aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die weißen Flocken, welche immer dichter zu werden schienen und erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung.

 

*************

 

 

Ihr gehässiges Lachen war das Erste, was er von ihr wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Er war wieder mal Opfer einer der Streiche des berühmten Quiddich-Stars Potter geworden und hatte der ganzen Schule seine Unterwäsche präsentiert. Zudem musste auch noch diese rothaarige Gryffindor ihn verteidigen. Warum geriet er immer in solche Situationen? Mit hochrotem Kopf, welcher glücklicherweise gut von seinen schwarzen langen Haaren verdeckt wurde, war er unter dem Gelächter der anderen in die schützenden Mauern Hogwarts’ geflohen. Kaum hatte er die große Eingangshalle betreten, vernahm er auch schon ihre rauchige Stimme und kurz darauf ein beherztes Lachen. Mit wehendem Umhang rauschte er auf sie zu und blickte ihr tief in die blauen Augen.

Snape war gerade soweit, ihr ein paar böse, zynische Worte an den Kopf zu werfen, als sie ihn selbstsicher anlächelte. Nicht eines dieser mitleidigen und falschen Lächeln, die diese Evans immer aufsetzte, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, sondern aufrichtig und etwas angriffslustig, keine Frage, sie war eine Slytherin.

 

Perplex schaute er sich die Person ihm gegenüber jetzt genauer an. Seine dunklen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er kannte sie. Schwarze lange Haare, dieihr bis zu den Hüften reichten und an den Spitzen in einem tiefen Blau gefärbt waren. Ihre Augen hatten dieselbe intensive Blautönung und durch ihr porzellanweißes Gesicht wirkten sie noch dunkler. Kirschrote volle Lippen zuckten frech und begannen sich dann zu bewegen.

„Wir haben uns gerade gefragt, welchen Zaubertrank du ihm wohl unter das Frühstück mischen wirst und ob er dann noch wie ein Mensch aussieht?“ Abermals begann sie zu kichern. „Aber, aber Silda, was soll denn der gute Snape von uns denken?“Nur schwer konnte Severus seinen Blick von der zierlichen Gestalt abwenden, um den blonden Jungen zu ihrer Rechten betrachten zu können.

 

„Bitte verzeih ihr Verhalten, sie bewundert deine Braukunst schon, seit du auf diese Schule gekommen bist. Lucius Malfoy“, stellte er sich selbst vor, und ergänzte sofort: „... aber das wirst du bestimmt schon wissen. Diese reizende Dame ist Drusilda Rockwood und die beiden Herren sind die Avery-Brüder.“ Elegant streckte er Snape seine schwarz behandschuhte Hand entgegen. Zögernd ergriff der schwarzhaarige Junge diese, „Severus Snape, wie euch ja wohl bekannt sein wird“, stellte auch er sich knapp vor und musterte die Gruppe vor ihm misstrauisch.

Was bei Merlins Namen hatte das zu bedeuten, dieswar die legendäre Slytherin-Gang, sie bestand schon, seit die Vier eingeschult worden waren. Jeder im Hause Slytherinwollte dazu gehören, doch keiner schien gut genug zu sein. Mache waren bei dem Versuch, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen, fast ums Leben gekommen.

 

Severus konnte sich noch gut an ein Ereignis in seinem zweiten Schuljahr erinnern. Price Norton, ein Jahr älter als er, hatte sich bei dem Versuch, die Bedingungen zur Aufnahme zu erfüllen, fast alle Knochen aus dem Körper gezaubert. Er hatte mehrere Tage auf der Krankenstation verbracht, bis der Schulleiter beschlossen hatte, Price nach St. Mungo einzuweisen, dem Krankenhaus für Magische Unfälle. Bis heute waren noch nicht alle Knochen nachgewachsen. Also was führen sie im Schilde? Diese eingeschworene Gemeinschaft bestand nur aus Siebtklässlern und sie waren somit zwei Jahre älter als er. Warum sprachen sie überhaupt mit ihm?

„Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach?“ Fragend blickte Malfoy ihm entgegen und legte den Kopf leicht schief,  „Du spielst doch Schach?“, mit einer geschickten Bewegung schob er die junge Frau sachte zur Seite und trat neben Snape, der noch immer nicht ganz glauben konnte, was hier vor sich ging.

„Natürlich kann ich Schach spielen!“ gab er kühl als Antwort und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Das Spiel zu beherrschen war schon fast ein Muss in ihrem Haus. Es galt als schick und da er sich schon immer bemühte, Anschluss zu finden, hielt er es für selbstverständlich, dieses Spiel zu erlernen, obgleich es ihn nie so entspannen konnte wie das Brauen von Zaubertränken.

 

„Prima, dann lasst uns gehen!“ Mit großen Schritten machte sich der hochgewachsene junge Mann in Richtung Kerker auf, während ihm die anderen wortlos folgten, nur Snape stand noch wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte er der Gruppe hinterher. War er soeben aufgenommen worden? Gehörte er jetzt dazu? Einfach so?

Wie zur Bestätigung drehte sich Drusilda zu ihm um „Kommst du? Lucius hat es nicht gerne, wenn man ihn warten lässt.“ Geschickt fischte sie nach seinem dünnen Arm und hakte sich unter, während sie ihn mit sich zog. Immer noch verwirrt leistete er keinen Widerstand gegen die Nähe zu dem Mädchen neben ihm, obwohl er körperlichen Kontakt zu Fremden verabscheute.

 

Er genoss den Augenblick, als er hinter Lucius und Drusilda am Arm den Kerker betrat. Ein Gefühl von Macht und Anerkennung durchströmte ihn. Konnte er sich doch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie er mit Ehrfurcht den Weg freigegeben und den besten Platz am Kamin geräumt hatte, damit diese Vier sich dort hatten niederlassen können.Genugtuung stieg in ihm auf, als er sah, wie ein paar Schüler aus der Sechsten ihn mit großen Augen musterten, genau dieselben Schüler, dienoch vor ein paar Minuten über ihn gelacht hatten, obwohl sie auch aus Slytherin waren. Nein, sie wollten ihm nicht helfen. Wollten sich nicht mit Potter und seinen Freunden anlegen. Doch jetzt würden sie sich darum reißen, ihm den Kürbissaft einschenken zu dürfen. Und wegen Potter braucht er sich jetzt auch keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Nun war er ein Mitglied der Gang und jeder würde ihn respektieren.

 

Oft wurde er nicht nur von anderen Häusern, sondern auch aus den eigenen Reihen von Mitschülern geschnitten und gehänselt. Severus war nicht gerade groß für sein Alter, zog sich immer in den Kerker zurück, um Tränke zu brauen und roch meistens nach irgendwelchen Kräutern. Keiner der Schüler aus seinem Jahrgang wollte sich mit ihm abgeben. Oft wurde mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt, Snape hatte schon früh beschlossen, dieses Verhalten zu ignorieren, aber er sah es dennoch.

Ein fieses Zucken umspielte seine Lippen, als er aus dem hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums ein leises Flüstern vernahm. „Er darf Miss Rockwood in den Raum führen, das darf sonst nur Mr. Malfoy.“  Nun würden sie auch zu ihm Mr. Snape sagen und nicht mehr Sevi oder Snip, endlich würde er dazu gehören. Jeder in Slytherin würde mit ihm befreundet sein wollen, alle würden ihm mit Erfurcht und Respekt gegenüber treten.

 

Trotz des enormen Gefühls der Überlegenheit  setzte er sich steif in den Sessel, der Lucius direkt gegenüberstand. Etwas verdutzt schaute er sich um, als einer der Averybrüder einen leisen Zauber murmelte und ein bläulicher Schimmer sie umgab. „Du wusstest nicht, dass wir einen Antilauschzauber verwenden, um ungestört zu sein?“  „Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe euch aber auch nie so aufmerksam betrachtet, dass mir dieses Detail hätte auffallen können“,antworte Snape leichthin. Er wollte jetzt nur nicht den Eindruck hinterlassen, einer der Bewunderer und Beobachter zu sein, wobei auch er sich manchmal heimlich gewünscht hatte, dazu zu gehören.

 

„Und genau das hat dich so interessant gemacht, das und deine Art mit Tränken umzugehen. Ich habe die Braukunst bisher nur bei einer Person in solch einer Perfektion gesehen. Mein Vater war einer der größten Braumeister seiner Zeit, leider war es ihm nicht vergönnt, ein genauso erfolgreiches, langes Leben zu genießen.“  ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Malfoys Lippen.

Es war allen bekannt, dass Lucius schon im zarten Alter von 13 Jahren das gesamte Anwesen und die Reichtümer seiner Familie geerbt hatte. Seine Mutter war zwar noch am Leben, doch in den alten, reinen Familien galten die Frauen nur als Zierde des Hauses und so übernahm Lucius schon früh die geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten seiner Familie.

 

Lucius hatte seine langen Beine ausgesteckt und den Kopf gelangweilt auf einem Arm aufgestützt. Der schwarze Handschuh ließ seine Haut noch blasser erscheinen, als sie wirklich war. „Meine Mutter sagte mir noch, bevor ich zur Schule ging, dass mir diese Fähigkeit in die Wiege gelegt wurde, doch leider nicht von wem.“. Nur schwer konnte Snape verbergen, wie sehr er seine Mutter dafür verachtete. Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht, die Antwort zu bekommen, doch nie hatte er Erfolg. Seine Mutter wollte ihm nicht sagen, wer sein Vater war.

Als er noch zu klein war, um zu verstehen, wieso sein Vater nicht da war, wurde ihm erzählt, er sei auf  einer langen Reise. Je älter und intelligenter er wurde, desto unbefriedigender wurden die Erklärungen seiner Mutter, bis sie ihm eines Tages erzählte, dass sie ihm nie die Wahrheit sagen könnte. Es sei zu seinem eigenen Schutz. Seit diesem Tag war die enge Bindung zu seiner Mutter zerbrochen. Er zog sich immer mehr von ihr zurück und somit auch von seiner Familie, da er sonst keine Verwandten hatte. Severus begann sich immer mehr von den Menschen in seiner Umgebung abzuwenden, fühlte sich haltlos und alleine gelassen.

 

Um sich an irgendetwas zu orientieren, erlernte er schon im Alter von neun Jahren die dunklen Künste.

An Bücher zu kommen war nicht schwer, das Haus glich einer Bibliothek. Sein Großvater war ein gebildeter Mann gewesen, in jeder Hinsicht. Überall standen Bücher über verbotene Zaubersprüche und Flüche, bis hin zu den schwersten weißen und schwarzen Zaubertränken.

Schon früh erkannte er, dass dies seine Bestimmung war und das Brauen von Zaubertränken ihm eine noch nie da gewesene Ruhe gab. Er fühlte sich Zuhause, besonders in der großen Braukammer, die ohne Zweifel noch aus der Zeit seines Großvaters stammte. Hauselfen hielten diese Räumlichkeiten nach seinem Tod in Ordnung. Sie sorgten auch dafür, dass immer alle Zutaten vorhanden waren. Da er seiner Mutter keinen Gehorsam schuldete braute er alle Tränke, die er in diesen Büchern finden konnte, bis er sie blind beherrschte. Eines Tages, das hatte er sich geschworen, würde er seiner Mutter einen Trank untermischen und sie musste ihm dann die Wahrheit sagen.

 

„Soll das heißen, du weißt nicht, wer dein Vater ist?“ mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Silda Snape entgegen. „Genau das meine ich!“, er zog eine Braue in die Höhe und aus seinem Ton konnte man deutlich hören, dass für ihn das Thema beendet war.

„So genug der betrüblichen Sachen, lasst uns spielen.“ Enthusiastisch klatschte SnapesGegenüber in die Hände und ein Schachbrett erschien auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen.  Geschickt zog er seine Füße an den Sessel und stützte seine Ellenbogen darauf ab, um besser die Figuren betrachten zu können

 

„Weiß beginnt, du hast den ersten Zug, Severus.“ So begann seine erste Partie Schach, die er auf dieser Schule spielte und natürlich haushoch gegen Lucius verlor. Bei seinem dritten Versuch erlag er nur knapp seinem Gegner. Doch die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wurde immer tiefer, er mochte es nicht, sich auf  komplexe Züge zu konzentrieren. Er verspannte sich so sehr, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam „Severus, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Drusildas rauchige Stimme drang nur schwach durch das ständige Pochen in seiner Schläfe.

 

„Ja, es ist nur... ich werd mir kurz einen Kopfschmerz-Trank holen.“ Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger begann er seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren und wollte sich gerade erheben, als Drusilda ihre zarten Finger auf seine Schläfe legte. Mit leichtem Druck ließ sie ihre Finger kreisen und küsste dann die Stelle, an der ihr Finger noch Sekunden zuvor geruht hatten. Die Schmerzen waren augenblicklich verflogen.

 

Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich überrascht in ihre. „Alternative Magie zur Heilung, von meiner Mutter erlernt.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein atemberaubendes Lächeln. „Tja, die liebe Silda ist zu vielem zu gebrauchen, aber das ist eines der Dinge, die sie besonders gut kann.“ Mit einem Zwinkern blickte ihm Lucius entgegen. „ Es ist spät, lasst uns zu Bett gehen.“ Ohne ein Zeichen von Müdigkeit erhob er sich galant aus dem dunkelgrünen Ledersessel und abermals folgten ihm die anderen ohne Widerspruch. Als sie im Flur bei den Zimmern der Fünftklässler angelangt waren, drehte sich Malfoy kurz um, „Wir sehen uns morgen früh im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Frühstück. Wie immer werden wir gemeinsam die große Halle betreten. Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nachtruhe“ Snape konnte nur kurz nicken, bevor der Rest sich weiter zu den Zimmern der siebten Jahrgangsstufe aufmachten.

 

***************

 

Noch lange war er nach diesem Abend wach dagelegen. Hätte er damals gewusst, was die Freundschaft mit dieser Gruppe für Opfer verlangte, hätte er es sich damals vielleicht anders überlegt. Doch die Vergangenheit ließ sich nun mal nicht ändern und ließ einen auch nicht los. Müde verbarg er sein Gesicht in großen schlanken Händen. Noch heute konnte er ihre Küsse auf seinem Gesicht spüren, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Doch heute wusste er, dass keiner echt gewesen war, dass nicht ein Einziger je ihm gegolten hatte.

Sein Kopf hatte schon vor einer Weile angefangen, sachte zu pochen und nun hatte es sich zu einem stechenden Schmerz verwandelt und breitete sich in seinen Schläfen aus. Seufzend erhob er sich aus seinem alten Sessel, mit müden Schritten ging er auf das Regal zu. Dort hatte er immer einen kleinen Flakon mit Kopfschmerz-Trank stehen. Als er noch unterrichtete, hatte er nach anstrengenden Stunden immer einen großen Schluck Elixier gebraucht, um wieder klar denken zu können.

 

Er war froh, nicht mehr als Lehrer zu arbeiten. Er hatte es gehasst, untalentierten Bälgern beizubringen, wie man richtig Tränke braute. Die Schüler, für welche sich dieser Aufwand wirklich gelohnt hatte, waren an den Fingern abzählbar. Er hatte es auch nur auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin getan. Doch nun war es nicht mehr nötig, ständig in der Nähe des alten Mannes zu sein, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Der Dunkle Lord war besiegt, Harry Potter hatte die Prophezeiung erfüllt und Voldemort vernichtet. Er musste nicht mehr als Doppelagent arbeiten, er war dieses Lebens schon lange überdrüssig geworden. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er das kleine Fläschchen in die Hand und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. Das Pochen hörte augenblicklich auf, doch die Unruhe und Rastlosigkeit in seinem Herzen konnte kein Trank je vertreiben.

 

Erneut wandte er sich dem Brief zu. Er enthielt hauptsächlich beweihräuchernde Worte einer alten und von Dementoren gequälten Frau.  Und doch hatte er Angst gehabt, sie zu lesen. Sie würde ihn nur wieder benutzen, wie sie es schon immer getan hatte. Diesmal nicht zu ihrer Befriedigung oder Bestätigung, sondern zu ihrem Seelenfrieden, wenn sie diesen überhaupt wollte. Sie hatte doch nur ihren Vorteil im Sinn, nie hatte sie absichtlich seine Bedürfnisse beachtet.

  
******************

 

Sanft strichen schlanke Finger durch rabenschwarze Haare ohne einen blauen Schimmer. Volle dunkle Lippen trafen auf dünne blasse. Heißer Atem auf seiner Wange und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als sie ihn sachte auf die Unterlippe biss. Gerade jetzt wollte er die Zeit anhalten, diesen Moment einfrieren, denn er wusste, in einer Stunde würde sie wieder gehen. Seit sie die Schule verlassen hatte, sahen sie sich nur noch sporadisch, doch genau diese Augenblicke machten sein Dasein lebenswert.

 

Schweratmend beugte er sich über sie, wollte ihren besonderen Duft  in sich einsaugen. Noch lange würde dieser Geruch an seinen Kleidern haften. Das Letzte, was auf ihr Zusammensein hinwies. Noch einmal zog er das Aroma von Ingwer und Rosmarin tief ein. Es war das Einzige, was auf ihre Sucht hinwies. Sie hatten ihn gebraucht, um einen Trank zu brauen, welchen er auch jetzt, ein Jahr nach ihrem Abschluss noch immer für die Gang braute. Seine „Aufnahmeprüfung“ bestand aus diesem Rezept und den Zutaten, er musste es richtig brauen. Mit einem Lachen hatte er sich an die „Arbeit“ gemacht. Kurz darauf hielt er den äußerst süchtigmachenden Trank in den Händen.

 

Er hatte nie gefragt, wer sich sonst an diesem sehr schweren, aber berauschenden Trunk versucht hatte. Und ihn trotz der langen Einnahmezeit nie wirklich zustande brachte. Die Gruppe war schon länger davon abhängig. Drusildas blaue Haarspitzen  wiesen auf einen mindestens dreijährigen Gebrauch hin. Selbst Lucius zeigte Anzeichen, er musste seine Finger verbergen, da die Nägel sich schwarz verfärbt hatten.Sie deklarierten es immer als ihren Stil, und keiner stellte das je in Frage. Bei den Averybrüdern, durch das gleiche Blut auch die gleiche Reaktion auf die Unreinheit des Tranks, führte der Trank zu einer undeutlichen Aussprache. Sie wurden in der Schule für nicht ganz so helle gehalten, wobei sie beide sehr intelligent waren. Daher war die Verwunderung umso größer das es ihnen möglich war im letzten Jahr im Unterricht brauchbar mit zu arbeiten. Sie brachten einen Sprachheiler als Grund der Veränderung an und auch das wurde nie hinterfragt von niemandem. Und doch war Severus sich schon damals nicht sicher, ob die Herstellung ihres Suchtmittels alles war, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

 

Zittrig berührten seine feuchten Lippen ihre zarte Haut, erforschten jedes Stück, das sich ihm darbot. Er hasste sichdafür, dass er ihr nicht widerstehen konnte und hasste sie dafür,dass sie ihn so benutzte. Er hatte schon alles versucht, um Silda auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen, er braute nur für sie, dass sie von diesem Trank schon längst abhängig war, machte keinen Unterschied. Er braute ihr alle Tränke vor, damit sie während des Unterrichts keine selber brauen musste, die sie dann geschickt nach dem Abfüllen austauschen konnte. Er verhielt sich wie ein Kavalier, doch ganz egal, was er tat, sie ignorierte ihn. Nur in denn paar Stunden wenn keiner sie sah, gehörte sie ihm oder besser, er gehörte ihr.  

 

Und er wusste genau, dass sich das Ende dieser Stunde schneller näherte, als ihm lieb war. Er merkte es an der Art, wie sie sich unter seinen Berührungen zu verkrampfen schien und ihn langsam versuchte, von sich zu drücken. Mit beiden Armen umklammerte er fester ihre schmale Taille, um sie nahe bei sich zu behalten, doch sogleich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er einen großen Fehler begehen würde, wenn er sie nicht freigab. Schweren Herzens ließ er sie los, zog seine Robe zurecht, ein letzter Blick in ihre kühlen Augen und jegliche Vertrautheit, die noch Sekunden zuvor zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte, war verschwunden. Keine Minute später betrat Lucius das Zimmer, gefolgt von den Averys, setzte sich auf die Kante des Sessels, in welchen es sich auch Drusilda gemütlich gemacht hatte. Der Zauber war gebrochen bis zu der nächsten Stunde, in der er ihr nahe sein durfte.

 

Schon seit einem Jahr war er jetzt mit dem Quartett befreundet und die Sommerferien hatten gerade begonnen. In der Schule wurde er nicht mehr gehänselt, auch die Gryffindors hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Sie wussten, dass man sich mit der Slytherin-Gang nicht anlegte. Lucius hatte ihn in den Ferien zu sich eingeladen in das legendäre Malfoy Anwesen. Er hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er in die mit schwarzem Marmor verkleidete Eingangshalle getreten war. Jede Tür aus schwerer Eiche und alle Knäufe aus reinem Gold. Überall hingen Bilder der verstorbenen Malfoys, auch von Lucius’ Vater, dem großen Braumeister. Seine dunklen Augen kamen Severus sehr bekannt vor, doch konnte er sie nicht einordnen.

 

Er bekam eines der vielen geräumigen Gästezimmer zugeteilt und durch eine geheime Tür konnte Drusilda direkt in sein Schlafgemach gelangen.Es war der schönste und schlimmste Sommer in seinem Leben. 

Jetzt, da er sich erhofft hatte, mehr Zeit mit seine Angebeteten verbringen zu können, wurde er schwer enttäuscht. Ihre geheime Affäre dauerte nun schon länger als ein halbes Jahr und sie war noch immer nicht bereit, auch öffentlich zu ihm zu stehen.

 

Zugegeben, er wusste, dass eine Hochzeit mit ihm nicht gerade eine angesehene Verbindung war. Aber er hatte einen alten und ehrwürdigen Namen, auch wenn keiner wusste, wer sein Erzeuger war, hatte er doch ein beträchtliches Erbe. Eine Beziehung mit ihm wäre aus mehreren Gründen dennoch nicht leicht. Er konnte nicht hundertprozentig beweisen, dass er reinblütig war, zudem verwaltete seine Mutter, eine Frau, das Anwesen der Familie Snape. Zu seinem Glück war in der Zaubererwelt bekannt, dass er sich von seiner Mutter Sinarella Snape abgewandt hatte und so stand er auch in den höheren Kreisen nicht zuletzt durch seine Freundschaft mit der Malfoy Familie sehr gut da.

 

Frustriert hatte er Silda zur Rede gestellt, wollte sie zu einer Entscheidung zwingen, doch sie lachte nur schallend, ein mitleidiges und beschämendes Lachen. Mit kaltem Blick betrachtete sie ihn, als ihm die Frau seiner Träume antwortete, sprach sie wie zu einem Kleinkind. Ihre zynischen Worte würde er nie vergessen. „Severus, wie kommst du auf die Idee, DU könntest mir das Wasser reichen? Dich brauch ich nur, damit MIR nicht langweilig wird. Ich würde nie in Betracht ziehen, dich als Ehemann zu wählen.“ Beherrscht hatte sie ihn gemustert, die dünne Decke um die Hüfte und Schulter gelegt und mit arroganten Schritten den Raum verlassen.

 

Noch nie hatte man ihn so verletzt, er liebte sie oder war es nur eine Schwärmerei?  Doch sie war die erste und einzige Frau, die ihn schon mit 17 als wahren Mann gesehen hatte. Sie war auch die einzige Frau, mit der er mehr als nur ein paar böse Worte gewechselt hatte. Ihre Art faszinierte ihn. Wie sie ging und redete. Aber vor allem liebte er den Duft, der sie umgab. Ein  magischer Geruch, der nach Kräutern und Feuer roch. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, er hasste sie genauso sehr, wie er sie liebte. Vielleicht war das sein Fluch, dass er alle Menschen, die ihm nahe waren, mit der Zeit anfing zu hassen, sich lieber selber zerstörte, als sich von anderen zerstören zulassen.

 

Wütend hatte nun auch er sich die schwarze Nachthose übergezogen und war ihr mit nacktem Oberkörper gefolgt. So etwas wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, beabsichtigte ihr ins Gesicht zu schreien, dass sie nie einen besseren Mann als ihn bekommen würde. Sie vergeblich auf Lucius wartete, dass dieser stolze Mann nie jemanden wie sie zur Frau nehmen würde und sie sich getäuscht hätte, wenn sie glaube, er habe ihre Blicke nicht bemerkt. Severus wollte sie genauso verletzten wie sie ihn.

 

Kaum war er in ihrem Zimmer und sah Silda, wie sie in ihrem roten Nachtgewand am Spiegel stand, war sein Zorn verschwunden. Genüsslich zog er den Geruch ihres Parfüms ein, von diesem Duft konnte er einfach nie genug bekommen. Langsam näherte Snape sich, schaute nur ihr Spiegelbild an, zog sie sanft in seine Arme und flüsterte unentwegt, wie leid es ihm täte, er würde sie nie zu etwas drängen wollen, er würde sich bemühen, ein besserer Mann zu werden. Severus erniedrigte sich so sehr, dass er vor ihr auf die Knie ging. Seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch schmiegte und erst aufhörte, zu flehen und um Verzeihung zu betteln, als sie sachte mit ihrer Hand durch seine langen schwarzen Haare fuhr, um dann stark daran zu ziehen. So, dass er sie ansehen musste, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und hauchte leise in sein Ohr. „Das kommt nie wieder vor...“ Silda genoss es, Snape so in der Hand zu haben und er ließ alles mit sich machen, um das bisschen Zuneigung nicht zu verlieren.

 

************

 

Schon damals hätte er es besser wissen müssen. Er hatte Malfoy gekannt, war ihm treu ergeben gewesen und hatte ihm den Trank gebraut, welchen er nie selber benutzt hatte.

Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass er in sein Unglück lief, im tiefsten Inneren hatte er es wahrscheinlich schon gewusst. Es hätte ihm an dem Abend klar werden sollen, an dem Silda das erste Mal das Bett mit ihm teilte. Er hatte gespürt, dass sie es aus einem bestimmten Grund machte und dieser nichts mit ihm als Person zu tun hatte. Doch wenn man so jung istund eine so schöne Frau neben sich liegen hatte,ist einem alles egal.

Kopfschüttelnd saß er an seinem Schreibtisch. Das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt und hatte nur noch ein paar glühende Kohlen und knackende Holzspalte hinterlassen. Er war müde und es Leid, sich über diese Frau Gedanken zu machen. Doch sie war der Auslöser, der ihn erst zu einem Todesser gemacht hatte. Er wollte so werden wie Lucius, ihm die Stirn bieten, um Silda zu zeigen, dass auch er Manns genug war. Daher hatte er ihm so lange zugesetzt, bis Lucius ihn zu einem dieser geheimen Treffen, die immer spät in der Nacht und in einem alten Gewölbekeller abgehalten wurden, mitgenommen hatte. Geblendet von der Zuneigung zu dieser Frau, merkte er nicht, dass Lucius genau das beabsichtigt hatte.

 

*************

 

Es war eine kalte und regnerische Nacht. Die Sommerferien waren fast vorbei und der Sommer war dieses Jahr nicht sonderlich angenehm gewesen, eben sehr britisch. Doch Snape hatte das Gefühl, dass der Nebel immer besonders dicht war in den Nächten der Zusammenkunft. In dieser Nacht sollte er dem dunklen Lord zum ersten Mal gegenüber treten. Er hatte schon mehreren Todessertreffen beigewohnt, wo er mit offenen Armen und wie ein Bruder aufgenommen worden war. Auch Silda war dabei gewesen, immer in der Nähe von Malfoy, immer weit genug von ihm entfernt. Langsam stieg Zorn in ihm auf, Groll auf die Abweisung seiner Geliebten und darauf, wie sie sich an seinen besten Freund heran machte. Böse funkelte er Lucius an. Der blonde Mann wusste von seiner Verbindung zu Drusilda, und doch genoss er es, wenn Silda sich bei ihm unterhakte und schaute Snape mit einem gehässigen Seitenblick an.

 

Sein Zorn verwandelte sich mit jedem Treffen mehr in rasende Wut, welche er unter einer emotionslosen Maske verbarg. Keiner konnte auch nur eine Gefühlsregung in seinem Gesicht ablesen, was er schon früh gelernt hatte durch die Gespräche mit seiner Mutter, die ihm auch nie ansah, wie sehr ihn sein Unwissen in Bezug auf seinen Vater schmerzte. Das Verstecken seiner wahren Gefühle würde ihm noch in vielen Situationen weiter helfen Insbesondere bei Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord.

 

Alle Beteiligten waren in schwarze Roben gekleidet und hatten silberne Masken, welche ihre Gesichter verdeckten. Nur er durfte noch keine tragen, da er neu war, wie Silda ihm erklärte. Man musste es sich erst verdienen, eine Maske besitzen zu dürfen. Der Raum war stickig, keine Fenster, durch die auch nur ein Lichtschein oder Sauerstoff drang und doch waren so viele Menschen hineingepfercht, dass man Platzangst bekommen könnte. Keiner der Versammelten sprach ein Wort, ungeduldig verlagerte Snape sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als durch eine versteckte Tür im hinteren Teil der Räumlichkeiten ein junger Mann trat. Im Grunde hatte er jemand Imposanteren und Älteren erwartet, bei dem Aufhebens, den die Anderen um diesen Lord machten. Voldemort war groß, sein Gesicht war hinter einer schwarzen Maske versteckt und eine weite, dunkle Robe schleifte hinter ihm durch den Staub. Verwundert stellte Severus fest, dass kaum Dreck daran hängen blieb.

 

Sein Blick war noch immer auf den Saum des Gewandes gerichtet, als er eine zischelnde Stimme vernahm und er den Mann direkt vor sich stehen sah. „Du musst Severus Snape sein.“ Er klang wie eine Schlange. „Man sagte mir, dass du besonders begabt im Tränkebrauen bist. Beweise es. Wenn du dich als würdig erweist, nehme ich dich in unserer Reihen auf. Brau mir das Veritaserum.“  Er gab ihm keine Zeit zu antworten, denn Voldemort drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit langen Schritten, gefolgt von der Hälfte aller Todesser, auf dem gleichen Weg, wie er gekommen war, den Raum.

Im Grunde war es für Severus ein Leichtes, diesen Trank herzustellen. Doch da er auf der Liste der Verbotenen Tränke stand, braute Snape ihn nicht mehr, seit er auf Hogwarts war. Dem Anschein nach hatte keiner der Verbleibenden in diesem Raum ein Problem damit und sofort wurde ihm schnell bewusst, wer dieser Dunkle Lord wirklich sein musste.

 

Sein Blick war noch unvermittelt auf die schwere Eichentüre gerichtet, als diese abermals aufschwang.

Severus hätte fast laut aufgelacht beim Anblick des Jungen, welcher nun den Raum betreten hatte. Im Grunde das genaue Gegenteil von Voldemort, klein und gebückt ohne Anzeichen für Selbstvertrauen. Ob die krumme Haltung vom schweren Kessel kam, konnte Snape nicht sagen, doch machte es den Anschein, als sei der Bursche nicht gewohnt, aufrechter zu gehen.

Beim genaueren Hinsehen meinte Snape ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben, doch durch die Maske war es schwer, ihn genauer zu erkennen. Nur soviel war sicher, dieser Junge war kaum älter als er selber.

Ungeschickt stellte der Todesser den mit Zutaten gefüllten Kessel auf die nun sichtbare Feuerstelle in der Mitte des Raumes und eilte wieder hastig durch die Türe hinaus. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen machte sich der junge Braumeister daran, die Bestandteile des Tranks sorgfältig abzumessen und vorzubereiten. Zweifel stiegen in ihm auf, er hatte zwar schon immer nach Bestätigung für seine Begabung gesucht, doch weder seine Lehrer noch seine Mutter wollten oder konnten ihm diese Anerkennung geben. Es ehrte ihn, dass sein Weiterkommen von seiner Braukunst abhängig war, denn auf diesem Gebiet konnte ihm keiner das Wasser reichen. Oft hatte man ihn schon als den neuen Malfoy gehandelt. Das Ministerium wollte ihn in der Forschung, doch dort würde er in einer Kammer versauern und keiner wüsste seine Arbeit wirklich zu schätzen. Doch wollte er Annerkennung von diesem Menschen, diesem Lord?

 

Seine Mutter hatte ihn gewarnt. Als er das letzte Mal bei ihr war, konnte er nicht verstehen, warum sie so heftig reagierte, nachdem sie erfuhr, dass er die Ferien bei seinem besten Freund verbrachte. Routiniert ließen seine langen Finger die verschiedenen Kräuter in den Kessel gleiten. Doch seine Gedanken waren noch immer bei seiner Mutter.

Fast schon hysterisch flehte sie ihren Sohn an, bei ihr zu bleiben, er hatte sie noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt, aber sein Beschluss hatte schon lange festgestanden. Seine Sachen waren schon gepackt und er machte sich auf, um abzureisen. Ruhig hatte Severus eine Handvoll Flohpulver in das Feuer geworfen, als seine Mutter ihn am Ärmel packte:

 

„Bitte Severus, geh nicht, du kennst diese Familie nicht so gut wie ich. Lucius ist keinen Deut besser als sein Vater, er wird dir den Himmel versprechen und dann doch nur zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzen. Du bist noch so jung, glaub mir, er tut dir nicht gut, die Menschen, die er um sich hat, sind nicht gut für dich. Ich flehe dich an, geh nicht. Du bist alles, was mir geblieben ist“.

 

Er schluckte hart, als er hörte, dass seine Mutter anfing zu weinen. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und so konnte sie nicht sehen, dass er die Augen zusammen kniff. Er biss sich kurz auf die Lippe und öffnete dann schlagartig die Lider. Jegliches Gefühl war aus seinen dunklen Augen gewichen und sie blickten nun kalt ins Feuer, als er ihr mit noch eisigerer Stimme antwortete:

 

„Du wirst das nicht verstehen, er ist mein Freund, er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Er würde mich nie belügen er braucht            mich.“ Er schaute sie noch einmal abfällig, und bresst das zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „ Und  jetzt         lass        mich         los.“. Wie ein lästiges Insekt schüttelte er ihren Arm ab und setzte einen Fuß ins grüne Feuer. Das Tosen der Flammen umgab ihn und so konnte er  die letzten geschluchzten Worte seiner Mutter nicht mehr hören.

 

„Wenn du wüsstest.“

 

Das Zischen der dunklen Flüssigkeit holte ihn wieder zurück in die Realität. Nun musste er genau auf die Dosierung achten, sonst  könnte das Gebräu den Keller in einen Krater verwandeln. Doch im Grunde war nicht das seine Angst. Sondern die Tatsache, dass er nicht wirklich zu diesen Menschen gehören wollte, er hatte Drusilda beidrucken wollen, um sich damit auf eine Stufe  mit Lucius zu stellen, aber dass er dadurch in eine Art Sekte geraten würde, hatte er sich nicht träumen lassen.

 

Die Todesser hatten sich in einem Kreis um Severus gestellt und ihm somit einen Fluchtweg unmöglich gemacht. Doch er dachte nicht ans Davonlaufen, er wusste, dass er keine Angst zu haben brauchte, da er jeden erdenklichen Trank brauen konnte. Es war nicht nur das Rezept, sondern auch die Art, wie die Pflanzen in den Kessel fielen, und wie die einzelnen Kräuter wirkten.

Das Tränkebrauen war nicht nur ein Mischen von Pflanzen und Wasser, sondern sie hing von der Jahreszeit, dem Alter der Zutaten sowie dem Mondkalender ab. Alles musste berücksichtigt werden.

Als er mit dem Verrühren der Bestandteile fertig war, betrat auch schon Lord Voldemort den Kerker. Misstrauisch betrachtete er die jetzt glasige Flüssigkeit, Konsistenz wie Farbe waren richtig, aber ob er auch wirkte, vermochte der Lord noch nicht zu sagen.

 

„Ich würde ihn noch einen Stunde ziehen lassen, bis er kalt ist, da wir gerade Neumond haben und ich nicht sagen kann, wie alt die Zutaten waren, sollte es noch einen Augenblick dauern, bis der Trank seine volle Wirkung erreicht.“ Snapes Stimme war emotionslos. Eine Ruhe ging von ihm aus, die er nur fand, wenn er Zaubertränke herstellte. „Na, dann wird es dir ja nichts ausmachen, ihn zu testen?“ zischte ihm der Dunkle Lord entgegen, und hielt ihm eine silberne Kelle mit dem Serum hin. Ohne zu Zögern schluckte Severus die lauwarme Flüssigkeit hinunter.

 

Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Brustkorb aus und er merkte dass sein Geist sich öffnete, egal, was er nun gefragt wurde, er würde sicher korrekt antworten. Aber er spürte, dass der Trank gleich nach Einnahme seine Wirkung langsam wieder verlor und er somit etwas Kontrolle darüber hatte, welches Detail er preisgeben wollte.

 

„Nun ist es an der Zeit, den wahren Grund zu erfahren, warum du uns beitreten möchtest. Sprich!“, donnerte die kalte Stimme der Dunklen Gestalt vor ihm durch den feuchten Keller.

 

„Um eine Frau zu beeindrucken.“ Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden und er dachte, Lucius’ Stimme zu hören, die leise „Genau“ murmelte und gehässig lachte.

 

 „Das ist aber noch lange nicht alles, oder? Ich spüre deiner unbändige Wut, der Zorn, der schon Jahre in dir brodelt.“ Voldemort hatte sich nun so nahe zu ihm herunter gelehnt, dass seine Stimme nur noch ein leises Zischen in seinem linken Ohr war.

 

„Sie will einen anderen, ich bin ihr nicht gut genug.“ Schon der Gedanke daran, Drusilda teilen zu müssen, ließ es ihm schwarz vor Augen werden oder war das der Trank?

 

„Willst du mir weismachen, dass das der Grund für deinen Hass auf diese Welt ist? Denkst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass dieser Groll schon lange in dir brodelt? Sag es mir!“

 

Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen die Antwort, die ihm schon auf den Lippen lag und doch war er nicht stark genug und durch zusammengebissene Zähne begann er zu erzählen.

 

„ Es ist meine Mutter. Sie verheimlicht mir meine Herkunft. Nie wird sie mir sagen, wer mein Vater ist. Alle im Manor wissen es, nur ich nicht. Ich fühlte mich dadurch so ausgegrenzt, was sich in der Schule nicht änderte, erst durch Lucius und sie. Doch sie gibt mir das Gefühl, ihrer nicht würdig zu sein, sie würde meinen besten Freund vorziehen“. Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass seine Worte mehr ein Zischen als etwas Vergleichbares waren, und doch schien Voldemort ihn verstanden zu haben. Severus konnte deutlich sehen, wie die Augen seines Gegenübers anfingen zu leuchten.

 

„Ich könnte dir zeigen, wie du dir Bewunderung und Beachtung verschaffst, ich könnte dir offenbaren, wie du dein Potenzial nutzen kannst. Bei uns ist niemand alleine, keiner würde es wagen, dich zu verspotten. Gemeinsam werden wir dem Ministerium die Stirn bieten, jeder wird sehen, was für ein mächtiger Zauberer in dir steckt. Ich werde dich auf den Weg der wahren Macht und Magie führen. Mit meiner Hilfe werden bald alle Zauberer auch deinen Namen in Ehrfurcht aussprechen.“

 

Die Stimme seines neuen Meisters wurde immer lauter und die letzten Worte gingen fast im Jubel der versammelten Todesser unter. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung sorgte er für Ruhe, um sich dann wieder dem Neuanwärter zu zuwenden.

 

„Ich kann dir das alles bieten. Willst du mir folgen? Ich führe dich zu einer Macht, die du dir nie hättest träumen lassen“. Wieder näherte sich der Lord Snapes Ohr und flüsterte so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte „Und Drusilda Rockwood. Wenn du sie wirklich möchtest, wird sie dir gehören. Wenn du mir Treue schwörst.“

 

Ein Ruck ging durch seine Gedanken und er merkte, dass das Serum auch schon seine Wirkung verloren hatte, sein Geist verschloss sich völlig gegenüber der Welt.

 

„Ja, ich werde ihnen treu ergeben sein.“ Snape blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht  und glaubte einen Moment Voldemorts Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu spüren, die nach einer Antwort  suchten.

 

„Ich sagte doch, es braucht noch eine Weile, bis die richtige Wirkung eintritt.“ Beherrscht blickte er immer noch den dunklen Lord an.

 

„Ich bin beeindruckt, ich hatte bis jetzt Malfoy all meine Tränke brauen lassen, sein Vater war der größte Zaubertränkemeister seiner Zeit, doch mir scheint, er hat nicht einen Funken Talent abbekommen. Doch du besitzt dafür umso mehr. Das Veritaserum hat er nie brauen können und auf die besonderen Feinheiten der hohen Kunst des Brauens hatte er auch nicht geachtet. Ich sehe, du hast wirklich großes Potenzial. Ich weiß, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, doch meine Anhänger besitzen diese Fähigkeit nicht, daher benötigen sie diesen Trank, um ihre Aufträge zu erfüllen.“

 

Mit gehässigem Blick wandte er sich dem Todesser zu, der neben Snape getreten war, „Du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt. Du hast mir einen Meister auf diesem Gebiet versprochen und ich habe mehr als das bekommen. Ein neues Mitglied, einen Bruder, der meine Armee noch stärker gegen die Unreinen macht.“

 

Bei diesen Worten begannen seine Augen vor Begeisterung zu glühen. Jetzt kam die Gehirnwäsche wie bei jeder Sekte, doch seine Worte weckten Interesse in Severus. Voldemort sprach mit solch einer ruhigen Stimme, dass er fasziniert an den halb verdeckten Lippen seines neuen Meisters hing.  

Ihn umgab eine Aura aus Macht und Wissen, er hatte auf alles eine Erklärung und ließ keine Frage unbeantwortet, seine Geduld schien grenzenlos. Doch merkte Snape schon an diesem Abend, dass seine Wut ebenfalls grenzenlos war, wenn man sie erst einmal auf sich gezogen hatte. Noch nie hatte er Malfoy so zu Kreuze kriechen sehen, natürlich war jeder unter seiner Maske geschützt, doch seine „Freunde“ würde er immer an der Stimme erkennen.

 

Der Höhepunkt des Abends war eindeutig seine Aufnahme, die feierliche Verbindung mit seinem Meister dem Dunklen Lord, wodurch er für immer gekennzeichnet und für seinen Herrn erreichbar war.

Die Anhänger Voldemorts stellten sich mit den Rücken an die kalten Steinwände und hielten eine Fackel in den Händen. Malfoy hatte die Ehre, neben Snape zu stehen, da er ihn zum Meister geführt hatte. Er durfte Severus Unterarm halten, als ihm eine grünlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit darauf geschüttet wurde. Wie Säure brannte es sich durch seine blasse Haut, verteilte sich so lange in seinem Arm, bis sich ein Totenschädel gebildet hatte, aus dessen Gebiss eine Schlange gekrochen kam.

 

Die Schmerzen waren so stark, dass er glaubte, jeden Augenblick die Besinnung zu verlieren, doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen, er zog nur einmal scharf die Luft ein. Er hatte schon längst gelernt, seine Schmerzen anderen nicht zu zeigen, um nicht noch mehr ausgelacht zu werden. Besonders dann, wenn er mal wieder Zielscheibe von Potters Langeweile geworden war. Ein glückliches Lächeln bereitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als der Schmerz langsam nachließ und er daran dachte, dass er jetzt eine Familie hatte, jemanden, der ihn brauchte, ihn wirklich brauchte.Dieses Zeichen war für ihn nicht nur eine Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort, sondern auch das Symbol für Anerkennung und Dazugehörigkeit.

 

*****************

 

Er wusste noch ganz genau, warum er ein Todesser werden wollte, doch heute war ihm bewusst, dass es die Opfer nicht wert gewesen war. Die ganzen Schmerzen und Flüche, welche er durch dieses Dasein hatte ertragen müssen, machten sich jetzt im Alter erst deutlich bemerkbar. Er musste Tränke nehmen, um das Zittern seiner Hände unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nichtsdestoweniger wusste er noch ganz genau, warum er sich dazu entschieden hatte, den Dunklen Lord zu verraten, warum er sich gegen seine „neue“ Familie gestellt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte es aufgehört zu schneien und eine geschlossene Schneedecke war entstanden. Gedankenverlorenblickte er dem Mond entgegen, die große silberne Scheibe verlieh der Nacht eine düstere Helligkeit.  Müde betrachtete Severus den See. Genau an diesem Ort hatte er damals seine Entscheidung getroffen.

 

******************

 

Nur noch ein paar Wochen und das neue Schuljahr würde wieder beginnen, sein letztes Jahr.

Dennoch versuchte Severus nicht an die bald kommenden Wochen auf der Zauberschule zu denken, da es bedeutete, dass er Drusilda nicht so schnell wiedersehen würde und auch an keinem der Treffen teilnehmen konnte.

Der Dunkle Lord war so begeistert von seinem neuesten Mitglied, dass er ihn in einer Privataudienz hatte sprechen wollen, in der er Severus anwies, bis zum Ende der Ferien noch diverse verbotenen Tränke zu brauen. Darunter das Veritaserum wie auch den Vielsafttrank, den Snape mit großem Stolz und Genugtuung gerne braute, da er zu den Schwersten unter den verbotenen Tränken zählte. Er bekam eine besondere Stellung im Kreis um den Dunklen Lord, oft wurde er zu geheime Treffen, an denen selbst Malfoy nicht teilnehmen durfte, eingeladen.

 

Oft verbrachte er Stunden im Keller des Malfoy Anwesens und braute wie ein Besessener einen Trank nach dem anderen. Die letzte Woche war angebrochen und er hatte wieder einen langen Tag nur mit Mischen der verschiedensten Tränke verbracht. Müde und erschöpft wollte er in den Salon, um einen Schluck Whisky zu trinken. Er hatte die Türe noch nicht richtig geöffnet, als er die Stimme seiner Liebsten vernahm, die leise und eindringlich auf jemanden einsprach. Gebannt hielt Severus die Luft an.

 

„Er weiß es, ich bin mir da ganz sicher, wir können es doch nicht ewig verheimlichen. Wann möchtest du es endlich verkünden? Wie lange soll ich noch warten?“ Silda schien aufgebracht, aber beherrschte dennoch ihre Stimme, um nicht lauter zu werden.

 

Ein kühles Lachen unterbrach sie. Langsam schloss Snape seine Augen, er hatte es gewusst. Ruhig atmete er die angehaltene Luft aus, „ _Jetzt nur nicht unüberlegt handeln“_ dachte er sich.

Sein bester Freund. Wie konnte Lucius ihm das nur antun? Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen kleinen Spalt, um in das Innere des Salons zu spähen.

 

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Der Lord weiß es, er billigt es aber nicht, du wurdest Severus versprochen. Ich hab mir schon eine andere Frau ausgesucht, eine Frau, die es würdig ist, eine Malfoy zu werden.“ Malfoy stand nur wenige Zentimeter vor Drusilda, hatte eine ihrer schwarzen Strähnen zwischen den Fingern und roch daran.

 

„Es ist eine Black, nicht wahr? Welche? Bellatrix oder Andromeda?... Nein… du hast dir die Jüngste geschnappt, Narzissa. Ich hätte es wissen sollen, es sind die Haare, hab ich Recht? So blond wie Gold. Wie kannst du mich nur so bloßstellen? Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und dass keine andere Frau dich je so verstehen wird, wie ich dich verstehe.“ Zorn loderte in ihren blauen Augen und energisch drehte sie dem blonden Mann ihren Rücken zu.

 „Was beschwerst du dich? Du bekommst doch deinen Malfoy, so wie du es immer wolltest und es dir der Meister versprochen hat.“ Sachte hatte Lucius seine Hand über das Stück nackten Rücken streifen lassen, den ihr tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid preisgab. Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder zurück und schmiegte sich an die Schulter ihres Gegenübers. Snape konnte deutlich sehen, wie eine Träne über ihr makelloses Gesicht rann.

 

„Aber das bist nicht du.“ Sie versuchte so stolz wie möglich zu klingen, was ihr nicht sehr gut gelang.

 

Bei diesen Worten begann Severus zu stutzen, was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Angespannt spitzte er noch mehr seine Ohren, um auch nicht eines der sehr leise gesprochenen Worte zu verpassen.

 

„Für meinen Ruf ist es nicht zu verantworten, wenn ich dich zu meiner Frau mache. Es wurde schon zuviel über dich und Severus geredet, das macht eine Hochzeit zwischen uns unmöglich. Du weiß, dass ich dich sonst jeder Frau vorziehen würde, doch wie hätten wir Snape sonst so weit bekommen können, wenn nicht durch dich? Er ist viel zu misstrauisch, was ihn zu einer begnadeten Geheimwaffe machen kann. Doch dieses Misstrauen konntest nur du brechen. Wir können froh sein, dass ich diesen Liebesduft beherrsche, an mir hätte das sicher nicht geklappt. Dein Parfüm wird ihn für dich gefügig halten.“ Er versuchte zu lachen, was ihm nicht sehr gut gelang, verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und sprach weiter auf Silda ein:  „Er wird dich auf ewig lieben, zwar nie so aufrichtig wie ich, aber das können wir uns nun mal nicht aussuchen. Wenn der Lord uns eine Aufgabe stellt, haben wir diese zu erfüllen. Als der Dunkle Lord erfahren hat, dass ich einen Halbbruder habe und dieser die Fähigkeiten unseres Vaters geerbt hatte, wollte er ihn für seine Zwecke. Und wir wurden doch reichlich belohnt.“ Sanft wischte Lucius Silda die Tränen von der Wange und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen beide Hände.

 

„Ich werde dich immer lieben und wir werden immer zusammen sein, leider nicht so, wie wir es gerne hätten. Jeder muss seinen Preis zahlen. Doch glaub mir, es ist besser so!“

 

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Lucius um, ließ Silda mit der Fassung kämpfend im Salon stehen und verließ den Raum durch eine der vielen geheimen Gänge des Schlosses.

 

Wie eine der Marmorstatuen stand Severus in der Eingangshalle und begann langsam zu begreifen.

Man hatte ihn nur benutzt, jeder hatte ihn nur benutzt. Finster blickte er auf das Bild von „seinem“ Vater, das ihn nun aufmerksam mit dunklen Augen musterte.

 

„Jetzt weißt du es, Sinarella konnte nichts dafür, sie unterlag einem Fluch, der dich umbringt, sobald sie dir etwas über mich verrät. Dir wäre gut geholfen, wenn du sie nicht nach mir fragen würdest. Der Fluch ist durch dein Wissen nicht aufgehoben. Zum Schutz für meine Erstgeborenen. Dich hab ich nur gezeugt, weil Lucius kränklich war und seine Mutter keine zweite Schwangerschaft  überlebt hätte. Du warst etwas wie die Versicherung, dass das Malfoygeschlecht weiterlebt, und wenn Lucius überlebt, bist du der Erbe des Snape Anwesens. Kein schlechter Deal weder für meine noch für deine Familie, nicht wahr?“ Sagte Malfoy Senior und begab sich aus dem Gemälde

Damit ließ er Severus alleine in der Marmorhalle zurück.

 

Verwirrt und wütend war er auf die Ländereien hinaus gelaufen und hatte sich an den silbrig schimmernden See gesetzt. Immer wieder waren ihm die Worte von Lucius durch den Kopf gegeistert. Immer und immer wieder dachte er sich, wie dumm er doch gewesen war, dass er sich so einfach hatte hinters Licht führen lassen.

 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in der Nacht gesessen hatte und wann er den Beschluss gefasst hatte, den er bei Morgengrauen in die Tat umsetzte.  Langsam erhob er sich, streckte entschlossen seine müden Glieder und ging zielstrebig auf das Schloss zu. Ohne Umwege machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Schmiss eine Handvoll Flohpulver in das Feuer und sagte laut und deutlich „Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Prof. Dumbledore.“

 

Keiner sollte ihn so leicht unterschätzen, ja, er konnte eine Geheimwaffe sein, aber er würde sich nie so ausnutzen lassen wie der Lord und sein „bester Freund“ das beabsichtigten. Auch er konnte anders, wenn er wollte und keiner würde es merken. Auch er hatte seine Mittel.

 

Kaum später streckte er seinen Kopf ins Feuer und blickte durch eine Halbmondbrille in ein paar blitzende Augen.  „Mr. Snape, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Der silberhaarige Zauberer lächelte kurz und machte eine einladende Bewegung, womit er Severus zu verstehen gab, dass der Kamin nun auch zur Durchreise freigegeben war. Mit sicheren Schritten trat er in das grünliche Feuer und stand kurz darauf im kreisrunden Büro des Schulleiters. Knapp begrüßte Severus den Professor und kam ohne weitere Umschweife zum Grund seines Besuchs.

 

„Prof. Dumbeldore, ich habe Ihnen ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen.“

 

**********

 

Traurig drehte er das Pergament in seinen dünnen Fingern. Es stand nicht viel mehr in dem Brief, als er an diesem Abend schon von ihr und Malfoy erfahren hatte und doch war es anders, es mit ihren Worten an ihn gerichtet zu hören. Ihm wurde klar, dass Silda keine Wahl hatte, sie musste beiden gehorchen, Malfoy und Voldemort. Doch jetzt, nachdem Lucius den Kuss des Dementoren erhalten hatte und der gesamte Besitz in seine Hände übergegangen war, hatte Drusilda entschieden, ihm alles zu gestehen.

 

Die Intrigen, der Verrat an ihrer Liebe, die es nie gab, und die Beziehung zu Malfoy. Sie flehte ihn an, ihr zu verzeihen, ihr eine zweite Chance zu geben, für ihn würde sie sich ändern. Doch das war nie sein Wusch gewesen. Wenn ihr nicht in einer Woche das gleiche Schicksal wie Lucius bevor stehen würde, hätte sie keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet, das wusste Severus mehr als genau. Sie hoffte durch ihn ihrer gerechten Strafe zu entkommen, die sie für den Mord an Arthur Weasley erhalten hatte.

 

Ein letztes Mal blickte er auf ihre gekritzelten Worte und warf dann das Pergament achtlos in die letzten glühenden Holzscheite im Kamin, wo es sogleich Feuer fing und somit nur zu einem weiteren Gnadengesuch unter vielen wurde, den er als Zauberminister ablehnte.

 

 

THE END


End file.
